gregor and the return of the leapers
by ripred84
Summary: it has been four months since gregor left the underland and when a new prophecy is found well you get the picture                    grexa lizard this is my first fanfic so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

If I write any details wrong I haven't read the books in a while so that's why

Gregor sat on his bed looking at the picture of him and Luxa. "Breakfast is ready". his mom yelled. Gregor sighed put the picture in his pocket and went to the kitchen.

Lizzie, Boots and Gregor's parents were at the table eating their toast gregor went to sit when he heard his mother scream and looked to see her about to squash a cockroach. "mom no!" Gregor screamed pushing her "run little guy run from the most fearsome swatter and say hi to temp for me" he told the cockroach.

"Click click click click click". it said in the cockroach language before scurrying off.

Everyone was looking at Gregor weirdly and he told them "ever since Tick's death I promised that I wouldn't have a cockroach killed in this house".

"Gregor, cockroaches are nuisances I think they are better off gone". Grace told him. This made Gregor furious and he finally snapped "you think they are better off gone who sacrificed herself to save Boots, who took Boots to Regelia when the Gnawers were out to get her, who was Boots best friend". "WHO MOM".

"The cockroaches but explain to me why you kids like that place it almost killed hundreds of times". she said.

This just made Gregor more angry "Lizzie, Boots, and I made a lot of friends there, they were like a second family to us!". He yelled at her "ask Lizzie the same question I am sure she can't agree with me more".

Grace turned to Lizzie who was nodding in agreement and then to Gregor who was walking toward the door he stopped and said "I have one more question, who made me leave the place that I like a whole lot better then here" he walked out the door and made his way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT"?. Gregor's friends Larry and Angelina screamed looking at the revolver in Gregor's hand.

(AN: this is after school because I couldn't think of how to continue the story during it)

"I said shoot me, please, I want to die, so I won't have to feel the pain I'm feeling". Gregor told them.

"We can take you to the hospital, but I am not shooting my best friend" Larry said. Gregor grabbed him by the collar and said " I am not feeling physical pain it is emotional pain, please shoot me, I have nothing to live for I lost everything and I want to be with Ares again".

"Who's Ares"?. Angelina asked. Gregor let go of Larry and a tear fell down his cheek "Ares was my best friend but he died"

"Oh, Gregor I'm sorry" Larry said "do you really want to die?". "Yes". Gregor answered holding out the gun. Larry took the gun, his and Angelina's eyes in tears, Gregor smiled "thank you". Larry lifted up the gun "I'm coming Ares" Gregor thought. BOOM. Larry pulled the trigger tears falling down his face as they watched Gregor hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gregor".

Gregor eyes shot open for he knew that voice. Ares. Gregor got to his feet and looked around for his bond, but was he nowhere to be seen.

"Jump Overlander"

Gregor did so and before he knew it he was in the air. Gregor looked at Ares and he didn't look the same as when he last saw him, his throat looked like the Bane never bit him, there was no claw missing, he looked better than ever.

"Ares I missed you so much" said Gregor who was close to tears.

"I have missed you as well and I have many things to tell you" said Ares.

"Like what"? Asked his bond.

"Well Gregor for starters you are not dead" said Ares with a relieved tone in his voice.

"What" said Gregor. "How can I not be dead I told Larry to shoot me, and if I am not dead how am I talking to you".

(AN: writing this conversation is becoming a pain in the neck so this chapter is going into script mode for a little bit.)

Ares: Yes Larry shot you but it did not kill you this is a dream.

Gregor: A dream.

Ares: Yes, dreams are sometimes used as a gateway for the dead to visit the living.

Gregor: wait why haven't you visited me sooner?

Ares: I can only visit when you need me most.

Gregor : oh, okay.

Ares: now here is the other thing I wanted to tell you, it has to do with Luxa.

(okay script mode is over)

Luxa . Hearing her name made Gregors heart pound. "What is it"? Gregor asked.

"Ever since the bane killed me I have been watching everyone I care about and yesterday I witnessed an argument between Luxa, Howard, and her fiancé Ronan" said Ares.

"Wait Luxa's fiancé" said gregor in shock.

"Do not worry, the argument is about you, and here it is.

Flashback.

"Look Howard I don't care what you or the council thinks I am not marrying Ronan I love Gregor" said Luxa.

"Luxa we have been over this overlander and underlander relationships never work out and besides Ronan is the son of a great general". Said howard.

"Well Gregor is the warrior and I know he will come back" said Luxa. Just then Aurora flew in, "Luxa I have a message from Nerissa" said Aurora handing Luxa a letter.

Luxa .

I was observing the prophecy room when I noticed a crack around the prophecy of grey when I removed the slab the prophecy was written on it revealed another prophecy concerning the warrior, at that moment I had a vision, Gregor is in the hospital it looks like he will be okay but I advise that you go there and find out when he can leave I shall accompany you as a guide so you can find the hospital.

Nerissa .

"Howard it looks like I was right Gregor is coming back Nerissa found another prophecy".

"If you are going to retrieve him I am coming with you I don't you to be alone with him" said Howard.

"Luxa I have a question for you" said Ronan who finally said something. "Do you really want to be with someone who let his bond get killed by the bane" at that comment Luxa stormed off.

End flashback.

Gregor was fuming at what Ronan had said "I am going to kill that son of a- "Gregor language" Ares said "Sorry I am just so mad" said Gregor "When will Luxa arrive at the hospital"?

"Luxa, Nerissa, Howard, and Ronan will arrive about five minutes after you wake up" said Ares

"When will that be"? Gregor asked.

"Right now" Ares answered. "hold on" said Gregor "I have a question if I end up having another bond will you be angry"?

"No I will not, I actually have a suggestion, my brother Perseus". Ares answered

"Okay thanks, bye Ares" Gregor said. "good bye" Ares replied.

The next second he was in a hospital room filled with his friends and family. "Hey guys how you doing" Gregor said. "He's awake" Mrs. Cormaci exclaimed.

"Gregor I can't believe Larry would do this" said Grace "Angelina did you not tell them"? gregor asked her. "um, no" she said.

"Well than here it is, I told Larry to shoot me". Gregor said "WHAT"! Everyone except Angelina said at the same time.

"Why"? Grace asked. "Life has a way of crashing down upon you at the least expected moments threatening to smother everything we hold dear, my first trip to reality came when I left the underland" Gregor said.

"Grace I think I know what Socrates is talking about you see when we left the underland" his dad said whispering the last part to her "I saw Gregor kiss Luxa.

"WHAT" Grace yelled "Gregor is this true"?

"Yes it is" Gregor answered.

"Well sorry Gregor but you will never see her again in case you've forgotten we sealed the entrances with cement" said Grace.

Gregor smiled. "I will never see her again I beg to differ". Gregor stood up went to the door and opened it to reveal the four underlanders.

"You how did you get here"? Grace demanded.

" I will answer that Nerissa found another prophecy and had a vision of me here, and how they got threw the cement there are animals called diggers who can drill threw almost anything, so Luxa, Howard and Nerissa it's good to see you as for Ronan I know what you said about me how I let Ares get killed by the bane".

"Oh no this is bad" said Luxa, and she was right because at that moment Gregor kicked Ronan in the groin and punched him square in the face knocking him out cold. Everyone was looking at him with their mouths wide open, then Gregor announced "okay everyone who isn't the age of 12 get out" a few people were going to protest before Gregor said "get out or you are going to end up like Ronan". That made everyone except Luxa leave.

"Hold on" he told Luxa. He went to the door and kicked it. "OW" Grace yelled.

"Go away" Gregor told them, locking the door. "Okay" they told him.

"Just make sure, come here" he told her leading to the bathroom. "This is so nobody hears us because Lizzie will tell Ripred, my mom would try to kill you and you know Howard".

"Yeah you are right Gregor any way I missed you" said Luxa

"I missed you too" they inched closer, Luxa put her arms around his neck and Gregor put his arms around her waist and they kissed they held it for about a minute before separating and then Luxa asked, "Hey Gregor how did you know everything". "Oh, Ares visited me in a dream and told me everything" he answered.

"and I guess you heard why I don't want to marry Ronan" she said.

"Yes I did and I love you too" he said.

"I was hoping you would say that" Said Luxa.

"we should probably get to the others I'm sure Howard is about to explode" said Gregor. They both left the bathroom and unlocked the door but before he opened it he said "what do you the odds are of Howard yelling at us". "very likely" she answered.

Gregor opened the door "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE" said Howard and Grace in unison.

"We were just talking" said Luxa with an innocent tone in her voice.

"I don't believe you" said Grace.

"Believe whatever you want mom, but I have a question" said Gregor "do you know what happened to my gun"? (AN: are stingers as big as hissers or gnawers?)

"Yeah the police took after they arrested Larry" Grace answered.

"Oh my god I completely forgot about him is he still at the police station"? Asked Gregor.

"Yes I believe so" Grace answered.

"Mrs. Cormaci your son works there right" she nodded "call him and tell him to give the phone to the cop that arrested Larry Seib"! Gregor shouted

Mrs. Cormaci took out her cell phone and called her son. (the phone call is going to be in script mode)

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing.

Hello

Mrs. Cormaci: Robert its mom.

Robert: hey mom what do you need.

Mrs. Cormaci: you know that kid who got arrested yesterday for shooting his friend?

Robert: Larry Seib

Mrs. Cormaci: yeah him I need you to find the officer who arrested him and put him on the phone. The boy who was shot is my neighbor and he needs to talk to him.

Robert: sure hold on.

_About a minute later _

Miller: Officer Miller

Mrs. Cormaci gave the phone to Gregor.

Gregor: hello this Gregor Andrews the one that Larry shot.

Miller: hello Gregor, your friend isn't a very good liar he keeps telling us you told him to shoot you.

Gregor: I did tell him to shoot me.

Miller: you did

Gregor: yes now let him go but first I want to talk to him.

Miller: yeah sure thing.

Larry: hello

Gregor: hey Larry its Gregor.

Larry: Gregor you are alive.

Gregor: yes and Larry thank you.

Larry: you're thanking me.

Gregor: yes I got to see Ares again.

Larry: you're welcome.

Gregor: okay bye Larry.

Larry: bye

(back to regular speech)

Gregor gave the phone back to Mrs. Cormaci and turned to the underlanders "I am going to be here another week so come back then when I am ready.

They nodded and Nerrisa came over and gave Gregor a slip of paper.

"It is the new prophecy" she said.

They all said their goodbyes and the underlanders left. Gregor couldn't wait to get back to the underland. _This is going to be fun_

**1635 words in your face john earl.**


End file.
